Raito's Attempts
by BriKyo
Summary: Raito didn't want to lose his memories in order to prove he wasn't Kira. That means the Mikami doesn't have the Death Note so the killings continue. So now he spends his days in thinking of ways to get out. Can he without giving up the Death Note?
1. Insanity

I do not own Death Note. (But wouldn't that be fun??)

* * *

Note!! Just so you know (cuz I know someone will ask!!) Ryuku equals Ryuk.

* * *

**Attempt 1: Insanity**

It was a lovely day in Kanto. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and everyone was in a good mood.

Except for one, Raito Yagami.

He was handcuffed in a jail cell. He had a bed, camera pointing at him, and an annoying Shinigami name Ryuku.

"Ney, Raito… I want an apple…"

_Damn Shinigami, you know I can't get you one._

He had the perfect plan to get out of here. He didn't even have to lose his memories to convince L that he wasn't Kira! It really was perfect. Kira is smart. So it he acted like an idiot for just a little bit he couldn't possibly be Kira. Then he could say that he must have gone crazy while he was in the cell. Brilliant.

"Ney, Raito."

_Perfect._

"Ney, Ryuku."

"Are you mocking me?"

* * *

'_Ryuk?' _L was watching the teen in his cell. 

"Raito-kun? Is everything alright?"

* * *

"Ney, Raito." _I like this game!_

"Ney, Ryuku."

"Ney, Raito."

"Ney, Ryuku."

* * *

Poor L could only hear: 

"Ney, Ryuku…. Ney, Ryuku…."

"Raito-kun, what is 'Ryuku?'"

It was working.

"My friend." He pointed at Ryuku.

"Raito, you know he can't see me."

"Ryuku, this is my other friend, Ryuzaki." He pointed to the camera. He smiled to the camera. "Ryuzaki, this is Ryuku. Now we're all friends. So I guess this means Raito's friends are Ryuzaki's friends. So let's all get along now."

* * *

_Why are you acting like this, Raito? It's not like you. Are you trying to prove you are not Kira? No, this is too childish for even him._

"Raito-kun, there is no one in there with you." He turned the microphone off.

"What if Raito is at his limit?" asked Matsuda.

"No. Raito-kun would last longer than this."

"Hey, are you saying he is faking it so you'll let him out?" Aizawa asked angrily.

"No. This just doesn't… seem like him."

On the computer all they could hear was, "Ney, Ryuku…. Ney, Ryuku…. Ney, Ryuku…."


	2. Love

I do not own Death Note

* * *

**Attempt 2: Love**

After a couple of days of trying to make L think that he was insane, Raito thought of a new plan.

He was L's first _ever_ friend. What if he was more than just a friend? L would have to let his first love out. Right? Right.

"Ney Raito," said Ryuku, thinking they were still playing the game.

_Not now Ryuku, God is working…_

"Ryuzaki…?" he called to the camera.

"Hai, Raito-kun?" came L's voice.

"I really want out."

"You know I can't do that."

"But… but I miss you…"

* * *

Matsuda broke into laughter. 

"Aww, Ryuzaki. He _misses_ you," he got out between laughs.

_Raito-kun has been acting strange. Is this another attempt to get out?_

"We… umm, I guess we miss you here, too," L said to him.

* * *

"Ryuzaki… I…" 

"You…? Are Kira?"

"No." _Damn L. _"I love you…"

"WHOA!" Ryuku shouted. "Ney Raito, I didn't know you were like that. Hyuk, hyuk."

Raito didn't hear L say anything.

* * *

L had shut the microphone off. He sat back in his chair and hugged his legs. Matsuda was rolling on the floor. Aizawa looked like he was going to die. L started biting his thumb. He noticed that his breathing had increased in speed. 

_Calm down. He doesn't mean it. He's just trying to get out, that's all. He loves Amane-san. Does he love Amane-san? Of course he does._

"Hey Ryuzaki, you better say something to him," Matsuda said from the floor.

"H-hai… Raito-kun, I'm sorry but I do not 'love' you. I think you are a good friend… That's all. Okay?"

* * *

_Damn L._

"Oh… I understand I guess…" He was trying to copy Misa. Looking innocent and sounding sweet.

Ryuku was also on the floor laughing.

"You love him? That's your idea to get out? Tell him you're gay??"

_Damn L, damn this Shinigami, and while I'm at it, damn Misa!_


	3. Cake

I do not own Death Note

* * *

**Attempt 3: Cake**

It had been three weeks already. L didn't fall for Raito's charm. So he had to think of a new plan. Something that would really work this time. L saw through his Go Insane Plan. And he was apparently was not gay or didn't love anything or anyone. Well, he loved his food.

_That's right! He loves his food._

L liked anything sweet. He liked candy, fruit, and cake. Cake. Raito could cook. He's had learned from having to watch over Sayu. He could make L a huge cake, the biggest he had ever seen… But not in this cell…

"Ney, Raito. What's your new idea?" Ryuku sounded like he was enjoying the show.

_Shut up you stupid Shinigami._

"Hey, Ryuzaki…" he called to the camera.

"Hai."

"If… if you let me out… I'll make… make you a cake…?"

This was the worst idea he had come up with. Raito was getting desperate, though.

* * *

_Make me a cake? His attempts of getting out are starting to get lame. First he was acting insane, then he said he loved me, and now this?_

"Raito-kun, I can't let you out until I know you are not Kira," he said back to Raito. Then he smiled. "You can make me a cake when I've decided your not Kira."

He shut the microphone off and shook his head. Matsuda started laughing.

"Ryuzaki, don't you think you should let him out?"

"No. The killings have stopped ever since Raito-kun was put into confinement. He is Kira." He sat back in his chair and bit his thumb.

* * *

"Ney, Raito. I don't think it worked… Wanna go insane again? At least I had someone to talk to." 

_A cake? This is what the great Kira comes up with? _Raito sighed. _I should have lost my memories. Now the longer I stay in here, the more I look like Kira._

"I meant that, Ryuzaki."

…

"Don't ignore me!"

…

"Man I want an apple," Ryuku said to anger Raito.

"SHUT UP, RYUKU!"

Finally L answered, "So Ryuku has come back? Will he be helping you make the cake?"

_He's doing this to piss me off…_

Raito rolled over and went to sleep.


	4. Torment

I do not own Death Note

* * *

**Attempt 4: Torment**

It was raining in Kanto, like it would rain forever. Every now and again there was lightning streaming accost the sky.

* * *

Raito sat on the floor. He had enough of L's games. He wanted out, now. 

"Ney, Ryuku…" Raito said quietly. "Why don't you go visit Ryuzaki…? Make him think he's the one going crazy…"

"You want me to go torment him?"

Raito nodded.

_Sounds like fun!_

Ryuku left the room.

* * *

L saw Raito was talking. He could hardly make out what, exactly, he was saying. 

It had sounded like: "Ney, Ryuku…. Visit Ryuzaki…. He's crazy…" But there were long pauses between most of the words.

L thought about this for a minute then reached for his black coffee. He missed.

"Matsuda-san, I told you not to touch my coffee…"

L remembered that he had asked Matsuda and Aizawa to go out to check on Mogi.

He looked down at the table that he had placed his coffee on. It wasn't there. He started looking around. The cup of coffee was another table on the other side of the room.

He sighed and got up to get it. When he got back to his chair he put the cup back down and reached for the microphone. Once again he missed. He looked down at the table, and again it wasn't there. Something touched the back of his head. L jumped up.

"Matsuda-san!"

He turned to see he's microphone was floating…

L froze. He fell off his chair; then ran to the other side of the hotel room.

_Shinigami don't exist, Shinigami don't exist…_

He tripped over his dirty shoes and crashed into the wall. The microphone had stopped chasing him. There were two apples now. One apple rose to about six feet in the air. The apple then was missing a piece.

L stared at it, petrified. The first apple vanished.

The door opened. The second apple dropped and rolled towards L.

Matsuda and Aizawa came in the door. L was now poking the apple.

"Ryuzaki? What are you doing?" Matsuda asked.

"The a-apple… it was… flying…"

Aizawa looked at the apple then to Matsuda. "Are you feeling okay? You haven't been sleeping for the past week."

L picked the apple up. Then he unwillingly got up and walked to his chair. "Matsuda-san, throw this away please."

Matsuda took the apple. He looked to Aizawa, shrugged, and then walked away eating the apple.

* * *

The Shinigami came back into the cell. Ryuku laughed; Raito smiled. 

"That was fun. He must really think he's going crazy now!" Ryuku laughed more.

_I wish I could have seen his face. That idiot._

"Ney, Raito… I got an apple!" Ryuku started dancing around.


	5. End

I do not own Death Note. Lolz for the last time on this story!

* * *

**End**

Raito was laying on the floor now. He knew L was watching him.

"Ryuzaki, I want out…" Raito sounded desperate.

"Have you proven your not Kira when I wasn't looking?" Ryuku asked.

"You know I cannot do that, Raito-kun," came L's voice from the camera.

"Hyuk, hyuk. I guess not."

"I'm not Kira!" Raito cried out.

"Ney, Raito… Have you really gone insane?"

L shouted back, "The killings have stopped, Raito-kun. They stopped the day you were confined. You are Kira, admit it."

…

"If I say I'm Kira will you let me out?"

"Or did you give up?" Ryuku sounded disappointed.

L's answer came quickly, "I'll let you out and arrest you."

"I give up!" yelled Raito. "This idiotic suspicion… you have to get rid of it!"

…

"Okay…" said Ryuku.

"No, wait! I didn't mean it!" Raito turned to where the Shinigami was just standing. It was too late. Ryuku had-

…

_What am I doing here…?_

* * *

So Higuchi gets his Death Note and becomes "Kira 3." You know the story. 


End file.
